My Tsundere Maid
by widya21253
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata harus mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tinggi agar dapat banyak uang untuk biaya pengobatan ayahnya, akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menjadi Maid (Pembantu) di Mansion Namikaze. Majikannya baik tapi anak majikannya itu benar benar menyebalkan! -OOC (Tsundere Hinata and Cool Naruto)- CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

My Tsundere Maid

Chapter 1: Maid baru

Pair: Naruhina

Warning: OOC (Tsundere Hinata and Cool Naruto), Typo, Gaje, Author Newbie

By: widya21253

Naruto punya Masashi, cerita ini punya saya :3

* * *

"uhuk uhuk" terdengar suara pria yang batuk berat

"Otou-san!" Seorang gadis berteriak khawatir menuju si pria yang sedang batuk

"Otou-san batuk darah lagi?" Tanya sang gadis melihat pria yang dipanggil ayah batuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"Aku... Aku sudah memutuskan!" Ucap gadis itu

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

"Naruto!" Panggil wanita berambut merah kepada pemuda berambut kuning bermata Shappire dengan 3 garis di kedua pipinya yang sedang bersenderan di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headshet

"Naruto!" Teriak wanita itu memanggil pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi

Merasa tidak dijawab, wanita itu langsung mencabut headshet pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu

"Kaa-san ngapain? Jangan menggangguku di hari libur seperti ini" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu lalu kembali memasangkan headshet di telinganya

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Wanita bernama Kushina, ibu Naruto itu kesal lalu memukul kepala Naruto keras

BLETAK!

"Ittai, Kaa-san kenapa? Tiba tiba mukul aku gak jelas" tanya Naruto melepas headshetnya lalu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit habis dipukul keras ibunya

"Anak kurang ajar! Kaa-san ingin bicara! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Kushina benar benar kesal dengan anak ini, ingin sekali anaknya itu langsung di bacok, tapi dia anaknya, mana mungkin kan seorang ibu membacok anaknya sendiri? (sadis kau Kushina :v)

"Ya ya apa?" Tanya Naruto

'Benar benar nih anak minta dibacok, gak sopan banget' batin Kushina kesal

"Begini ya Naruto, anakku satu satunya, anakku yang paling kusa-"

"Cepat" potong Naruto

BLETAK!

"Kaa-san sudah bersikap manis, tapi kamu malah kayak gitu! Kurang ajar memang!" Kushina benar benar darah tinggi kali ini, berhadapan dengan anaknya sangat membuat dirinya ingin meledak dan membacok anak satu satunya ini

"Itu menjijikkan, dan terlalu lebay" ucap Naruto datar

"Da- sudahlah, sebenarnya begini, Kaa-san akan menyewa seorang Maid" jelas Kushina

"Itu tidak perlu, itu hanya akan merepotkan" ucap Naruto

"Itu sangat perlu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san selalu sibuk dan selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah, dan juga agar rumah ini tidak berantakan terus, Kaa-san sibuk, mana mungkin bisa membersihkan rumah sebesar ini sendirian? Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kaa-san? Kaa-san lelah, setiap hari pulang kerja harus membersihkan rumah sebesar ini, itupun gak semua bersih" Kata Kushina

"Jadi Kaa-san ingin aku membantu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak usah Naruto, kita hanya perlu Maid, satu saja pasti cukup kok" jawab Kushina

"Kaa-san, bisa saja hal itu terjadi lagi" kata Naruto

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Siapa yang berani mencuri perhiasan berhargaku?!" Tanya Kushina marah kepada 30 Maidnya

Sunyi, tidak ada jawaban

"Jadi tidak ada yang mau mengaku? Mulai sekarang aku memecat kalian semua!" Teriak Kushina menunjuk ketigapuluh Maidnya

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Itu beda cerita Naruto, Kaa-san yakin kali ini Maid kita tidak seperti yang dulu, lagipula dia cuma 1" ucap Kushina

"Kenapa Kaa-san yakin sekali?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak mau karena kau akan ditegur terus kan dengan para Maid kayak dulu" tawa Kushina

"Cih, tau aja"

"Ternyata benar ya?! Aku akan menyuruh Maid baru kita untuk menegaskanmu agar tidak terus bermalas malasan!"

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

Keesokan harinya Naruto sedang bermalas malasan di kamarnya, walau ini hari Senin, waktunya untuk sekolah, tapi hari ini sekolah sedang ada urusan mendadak membuat sekolah diliburkan

Tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Naruto

"Masuk" ucap Naruto

Orang yang mengetuk itu masuk yang ternyata adalah ibunya, Kushina

"Naruto, Kaa-san mau berangkat, kamu jaga rumah, dan kalo ada Maid baru kita datang kesini, bersikap baik dan suruh dia masuk, dan mulailah perkenalkan seluruh isi rumah ini, lalu suruh dia bekerja" suruh Kushina

"Merepotkan" entah kena virus apa Naruto mengucapkan kata kata salah satu temannya di sekolah

"Bilang apa kau?" Tanya Kushina mengeluarkan aura gelap

"Aku bilang aku akan melaksanakan semua perintah Kaa-san" jawab Naruto tegang.

"Bagus" Kushina tersenyum bagai sosok Yandere lalu pergi dari kamar Naruto

.

.

Naruto duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV yang super besar itu, sebenarnya Naruto maunya yang kecil tapi karena jarak antara TV dengan sofanya cukup jauh

Naruto sedang menunggu seseorang, siapa? Tentu saja Maid barunya

"Mana sih Maidnya, lama banget bikin bosen" ucap Naruto sendiri

Ting tong

"Itu pasti Maidnya" Tebak Naruto langsung membukakan pintu rumahnya yang besar itu

"Pe-permisi, a-apa benar I-ni Mansion Namikaze?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata putih yang mengetuk pintu Mansion Namikaze

Dia terlihat gugup, apa karena memasuki rumah orang kaya? Itulah batin Naruto

"Bukan" jawab Naruto bohong

"M-maaf saya salah rumah" ucap gadis itu lalu pergi

'Polos sekali gadis ini" tawa kecil Naruto dalam hati

"Tunggu, kamu benar, kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Sa-saya H-Hyuuga Hinata" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Saya mencari Nyonya Namikaze" jawab Hinata

"Kaa-san sedang kerja, udah Gitu doang? Dah" Naruto langsung menutup pintunya (kalo gw jadi Hinata langsung gw bacok nih anak :v)

Ting tong

Bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi lagi, Naruto membuka pintunya lagi

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Saya disini akan bekerja sebagai Maid disini, Anda siapa?" Tanya Hinata, sepertinya rasa gugup gadis ini hilang, dan dia terlihat lebih tegas

"Aku yang seharusnya nanya itu, kami gak butuh Maid, dah" kata Naruto menutup pintunya lagi

 _'Awas ya Naruto, kalau kau melanggar, aku bacok kau'_ bayangan kata kata ibunya berputar putar di kepala Naruto, yang membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri

Naruto membuka pintunya lagi

"Masuk" suruh Naruto datar

"Terimakasih" Hinata masuk lalu terkagum kagum dengan rumah di dalam Mansion Namikaze

"Hebat" kagum Hinata menoleh noleh ke seluruh Mansion Namikaze

"Cih, cepat kerja" suruh Naruto lalu hendak pergi

"Tunggu" ucap Hinata

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Bi-bisakah Anda memperkenalkan seluruh ruangan di Mansion ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau bisa sendiri" jawab Naruto hendak pergi

'Tidak ada pilihan lain' batin Hinata

"Saya mohon" ucap Hinata dengan Puppy eyesnya yang terlalu imut itu

Naruto berbalik, menatap datar Hinata yang masih memasang Puppy eyesnya

"Baiklah, di sana ruang keluarga, disitu kamar mandi, disitu kamar orang tuaku, di atas kamarku, disitu-"

'Nih orang pinginku bacok, udah pake Puppy eyes gak di perhatiin lagi, menyebalkan' batin Hinata

"Maaf, bisa Anda mengenalkan seluruh ruangan disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum paksaan (dalam hati, Hinata ingin sekali membacok Naruto)

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat

Muncul urat di kepala Hinata

'Kubacok kau!' Batin Hinata

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Kushina masuk kamar Naruto lagi

"Awas ya Naruto, kalau kau melanggar, aku bacok kau" kata Kushina dengan aura gelapnya

"I-iya iya" ucap Naruto takut

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

'Anjir, entar aku dibacok lagi, Yaudah deh gak ada pilihan' batin Naruto

"Baiklah aku beri tau seluruh ruangan disini" ucap Naruto

Naruto menjelaskan seluruh ruangan di Mansion Namikaze dengan kaga jelas, membuat Hinata memunculkan urat di kepalanya

"Dan ini yang terakhir, kamarku, kalau kau macam macam dan mencuri barang barangku, aku pecat kau" ancam Naruto

"Saya tidak mungkin melakukan itu kok" kata Hinata

"Jangan curi celana dalamku" kata Naruto pergi

'Siapa juga yang mau mencuri kayak begituan' batin Hinata sweetdrop

"Nah sekarang, kau kerja, aku mau tidur" ucap Naruto hendak memasuki kamarnya

'Masih pagi dah mau tidur?' Batin Hinata

"Tunggu" ucap Hinata

Naruto berbalik

"Apa lagi? Kau mau celana dalam?" Tanya Naruto

'Kayaknya orang ini benar benar menyebalkan ya' batin Hinata

"Apa boleh saya memakai semua perabotan disini?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau niat kerja gak? Kalo niat ya cepat" kata Naruto langsung menutup pintu kamarnya keras

'Kali ini aku akan bersikap tegas! Tidak peduli Nyonya Namikaze memarahi saya, ini demi kebaikan anaknya juga, oh iya aku baru ingat' Batin Hinata

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Nah Hinata-chan, besok kamu boleh mulai bekerja di rumah saya" kata Kushina

"Terima kasih Nyonya Namikaze" ucap Hinata menundukkan badannya

"Santai saja, oh iya" ucap Kushina

Kushina mendekat ke telinga Hinata

"Tegaskan anakku ya, kalo dia kurang ajar bacok aja" bisik Kushina

"Ba-baik" jawab Hinata tersenyum kikuk

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

'Nah kuning, siap siap aja ku bacok' batin Hinata tersenyum licik

Kleck

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan...

Terlihat Naruto sedang membuka bajunya, dan terlihat dada bidangnya itu

"A-A-A-A-A-A-APA INI?! KYAAA!" Teriak Hinata langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto keras

Jadi? Mau bacok orang malah kena bacokan ala tubuh Naruto? :v

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Hinata terus duduk di sofa sambil menutup matanya, Naruto yang biasa biasa saja ikut ikutan duduk di sebelahnya dengan muka datar

"Heh, kau mengintipku tadi, aku akan meme-"

"Kumohon!" Potong Hinata cepat memotong perkataan Naruto

Hinata berdiri di depan Naruto

"Kumohon jangan pecat saya!" Ucap Hinata menundukkan badannya dan mulai meneteskan air dari matanya yang indah itu

Naruto sedikit membelakkan matanya melihat Hinata begitu tidak ingin di pecat sampai menetaskan air matanya

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata berdiri tegak menatap Naruto bingung

"Aku bilang aku akan memerintahkanmu untuk memasakkanku ramen" lanjut Naruto

"Ekh?" Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Naruto

'Ternyata aku gak dipecat' batin Hinata

"Oh, jadi kau pikir aku akan memecatmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit seringai

"Ekh?" Hinata benar benar malu, ketahuan deh kalo dia mengira bakal dipecat

"Ya... Aku akan memecatmu kalau kau tidak membuatkanku ramen" kata Naruto dengan senyum liciknya

"Ba-baik" ucap Hinata menuju dapur

'Mau saja kau dikerjai, dasar cewek' batin Naruto tersenyum licik

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, matahari telah tergantikan bulan, Naruto sedang menonton TV besarnya sambil tiduran di sofanya yang empuk sementara Hinata sedang membersihkan ruang keluarga, tempat Naruto sedang menonton TV

"Selesai" ucap Hinata membersihkan keringat di kepalanya

"Oh, sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata

"Sudah, sepertinya saya akan pulang" ucap Hinata

"Urungkan niatmu" ucap Naruto

"Ekh? Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Lihatlah keluar jendela" suruh Naruto

Hinata mengintip ke luar jendela dan...

"Sejak kapan Hujan?! dan deras sekali!" teriak Hinata

Drt... Drt...

Naruto melihat HPnya yang bergetar

"Kaa-san?" Naruto memencet tombol warna hijau

"Halo" ucap Naruto di telepon

"Naruto, Kaa-san tidak bisa pulang hari ini, masih banyak kerjaan" kata Kushina, ibu Naruto lewat telepon

"Hn" ucap Naruto

"Apa masih ada Hinata-chan disana?" tanya Kushina

"Hn"

"Begitu ya.. Disana hujan kan? dan sudah malam, bahaya kalau Hinata pulang sendirian di hujan hujan begini dan malam malam, jadi malam ini Hinata akan menginap di rumah kita

1

2

3

"EKH?!" Naruto sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan ibunya, Hinata tidur di rumahnya? Berdua lagi? Gimana gak kaget?!

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

 **!-To Be Continue-!**

Yoshaaaa, fanfic gaje kedua dari seorang Newbie selesai :v gimana fanfic kedua saya? Fanfic kesatu saya sangat gagal sih jadi gak kulanjutkan :v saya harap fanfic kedua ini tidak gagal :3 bukannya saya pasrah, saya hanya merasa fanfic yang satu itu bener bener gagal total, jadi males lanjutin :v kuusahakan fanfic ini gak gagal dan akan kutamatkan sampai akhir gak kayak fanfic sebelumnya :3


	2. Chapter 2

My Tsundere Maid

Chapter 2: Anak Majikan yang Menyebalkan!

Pair: Naruhina

Warning: OOC (Tsundere Hinata and Cool Naruto), Typo, Gaje, Author Newbie

By: widya21253

Naruto punya Masashi, cerita ini punya saya :3

* * *

Sunyi... Tidak ada suara sama sekali... Hanya Ada 2 orang berbeda gender yang melakukan aktivitas mereka sendiri, pemuda berambut kuning itu sedang tiduran di sofa empuk, membaca manga sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headshet, sementara gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sedang menunggu hujan berhenti

"Hahhhhh" gadis indigo itu mengeluh, sudah 2 jam dia berdiri sambil mengintip keluar, menunggu hujan berhenti

"Kau capek? Duduklah" suruh pemuda berambut kuning tanpa melepas pandangannya dari membaca manganya

"Itu tidak so-"

"Sudahlah, duduk saja kau pasti lelah" suruh Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata

"Lebih baik saya di lantai sa-"

"Jangan, nanti kau sakit" potong Naruto cepat

Hinata dengan perlahan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan arah dengan Naruto

"Besok aku sekolah, apa kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh Hinata

"Besok saya sekolah" jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana caramu ke sekolah? Rumahmu dan sekolahmu jauh dari sini kan?"

"Benar, tapi itu bisa diatur kok"

"Oh, kau tadi tak sekolah?"

"Ya, ini hari pertama saya, jadi harus pagi dan akhirnya saya membolos"

"Kenapa tak waktu hari libur saja?"

"Saya tidak bisa menunggu, ayah saya sedang kritis, saya harus mendapat uang banyak dan bekerja dengan giat" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang sedih

Naruto berdiri, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto

"Aku mau tidur, kau tidurlah juga, kamarmu di sebelah kamarku" ucap Naruto beranjak pergi

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudahlah, menurut atau kupecat" ancam Naruto

"Ba-baik"

Saat Hinata hendak beranjak dari sofa...

"Kya!" Hinata tersandung, entah kenapa dia bisa tersandung, salah jalan mungkin?

DUGH!

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata yang terjatuh, seluruh badannya benar benar sakit, apalagi kepalanya

"Hoi kau takpapa? Hoi!" Naruto meletakkan kepala Hinata di pangkuannya dan melihat Hinata yang hendak menutup matanya

 **-Hinata POV-**

Buram, pengelihatanku buram, terakhir kali yang kulihat adalah anak majikanku yang memangku kepalaku

Dan kini... Gelap...

 **-Hinata POV END-**

Naruto menatap lekat lekat wajah Hinata yang sekarang dalam keadaan tidak sadar

"Can- Cih, apa yang kupikirkan"

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

 **-HINATA POV-**

Aku merasakan desahan nafas, apa itu desahan nafasku sendiri? Tapi rasanya begitu hangat menerpa wajahku, dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah rambut berwarna kuning...

Tunggu dulu! Rambut kuning?!

 **-HINATA POV END-**

"KYAAAA!" Hinata berteriak lalu bangun dengan segera menuruni tempat tidur

Sang pemilik rambut kuning itu merasa risih karena suara teriakan yang mengganggu tidurnya, dengan perlahan dia bangun dan mendapati gadis indigo yang terlihat memerah, sakit? Entahlah dia tidak mengerti

"Ada apa sih teriak teriak?" Tanya Naruto

"MESUM!" Teriak Hinata

"Mesum? Kau tuh yang mesum, datang datang teriak di kamarku" ucap Naruto

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, dia menatap sekitar isi ruangan

'Ini bukan kamarku?!' Batin Naruto

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa disini?!" Tanya Hinata

'Ah aku baru ingat'

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Gimana ini? Kubawa ke kamarnya saja deh" ucap Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuju kamar yang awalnya memang berencana ditiduri Hinata

Naruto meletakkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya, Naruto duduk di dekat Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri

Dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerbu Naruto, Naruto perlahan menutup matanya... Dan... Tidur...

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

'Jangan bilang aku ketiduran?!' Batin Naruto

"Jangan jangan kau membawa aku kamarmu?!" Tanya Hinata, kedua pipi mulus nan putih gadis ini tambah merah

"Tunggu dengarkan aku!" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, bisa bisa dia di cap sebagai laki laki mesum dan akan dibunuh ibunya

"TIDAK ADA PENJELASAN DASAR ANAK MAJIKAN MESUM!" Teriak Hinata

Naruto mendekati Hinata

"Tu-tunggu biar aku je-"

"MESUM!" Teriak Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto

DUGH!

Hinata menyikut kepala Naruto, alhasil Naruto tepar tak sadarkan diri

"Aduh aku berlebihan! Gimana nih?" Hinata khawatir mendekati Naruto yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

Pemilik rambut kuning ini terbangun dari tidurnya, tidur? Naruto mencoba berpikir apa yang terjadi

"Ternyata hanya mimpi, untung saja" ucap Naruto lega mengelap keringatnya

Tunggu dulu... Ada yang aneh... Naruto menatap sekeliling kamar itu

"INI KAN KAMARNYA MAID ITU?!" Teriak Naruto

"Be-be-berarti itu bukan mimpi? Aku bakal di cap laki Mesum! D-D-Dan... DIBUNUH KAA-SAN!" Teriak Naruto

.  
.

Suram... Benar benar suram... Suram sekali hidupku... Itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut kuning itu, kini dia sedang bersiap siap sekolah, dia ingin sarapan, biasanya ibunya yang membuatkan, tapi karena kali ini ibunya belum pulang, mungkin tidak ada sarapan, namun masih ada roti

Saat Naruto menuju dapur...

"Apa ini?" Naruto mendekat ke meja makan yang diatasnya telah tersaji Mie Ramen Favoritenya, dan di dekat ramen itu ada kertas

 _ **Berisi:**_

 _Jangan salah paham ya MESUM! Aku melakukan ini karena kau anak dari majikanku, ingat itu! Makan tuh ramennya, keburu dingin, aku pulang duluan, dah!_

Naruto menatap ramennya yang terlihat tidak ada kepulan asapnya (biasanya kepulan asap itu untuk yang panas kan?)

"Ini sudah dingin bodoh" ucap Naruto

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

 _-Skip Time-_

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto mengendarai dengan cepat motor sportnya, dia lapar, dia tadi tidak bawa uang dan bekal jadi tidak bisa makan di sekolah

Sesampainya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Naruto memasuki Mansion Namikaze yang besar itu

Yang di lihatnya saat ini adalah seorang gadis, ya, gadis Maid itu sedang menyapu di ruang tamunya

Merasa ada suara, Hinata menoleh ke asal suara

"KYAAAAA MESUM!" Teriak Hinata

Hinata langsung memukul mukul Naruto dengan sapu

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Naruto dengan gesit menghindari semua serangan sapu ala Hinata

"Pergi! Pergi! Dasar MESUM!" Teriak Hinata memukul Naruto dengan sapu

"Hei hei! Ini rumahku tau!" Balas Naruto

"Ini rumahnya Nyona Namikaze! Bukan rumah anaknya!"

"Sama aja!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga, mereka merasakan aura gelap entah darimana Aura itu, Naruto yang tau itu langsung gemetar dan membiarkan sapu Hinata itu memukul dirinya, Hinata yang bingung, menghentikan kegiatannya, dia langsung menoleh ke asal aura gelap itu dan...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriak wanita berambut merah yang sangat dikenal kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu

"Se-setan" ucap Naruto

"Siapa yang kau panggil setan Naruto?" Tanya Kushina mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan

"M-maksudku a-aku lihat setan" jawab Naruto

"Siapa setannya?" Tanya Kushina makin dekat

"KAA-SAN!" Jawab Naruto

Kushina berhenti, dia tersenyum menghadap Naruto, tapi anehnya masih ada aura gelap di sekitarnya

"Owalah, Kaa-san ya? Oh..."

"ANAK MACAM APA YANG MENGATAKAN IBUNYA SETAN?!" Teriak Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya

Kushina langsung merebut sapu dari tangan Hinata yang sepertinya juga ketakutan, Kushina langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan ujung sapu itu

BLETEK!

.  
.

"Jadi! Kalian harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa Hinata-chan teriak mesum mesum?" Tanya Kushina

"Anaknya Nyonya kemarin-"

"Kemarin aku lihat majalah porno, ya itu" kata Naruto langsung membekap mulut Hinata yang ada di sampingnya dengan tangan kanannya

"KAU MEMBACA MAJALAH PORNO?!" Teriak Kushina

"M-maksudku-"

"MESUM!" Teriak Kushina memukul kepala Naruto keras

'Aku mencari alasan yang salah'

.  
.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Kushina kepada Hinata yang sedang menyapu di ruang keluarga

"Um, iya ada apa Nyonya?" Tanya Hinata

"Sini ikut aku" ajak Kushina

Hinata yang bingung pun mengikuti Kushina, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cuek cuek saja tiduran di sofa sambil membaca manga

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Naruto! Sini lihat" ucap Kushina

Naruto menoleh dan...

"I-ini memalukan Nyonya" ucap Hinata

"Tidak tidak, ini manis" balas Kushina membenarkan

Naruto sedikit memerah, bagaimana tidak? Gadis Maid itu sekarang memakai baju Maid (you know baju Maid kayak gimana)

'Ca-cantik..'

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar

"Duh Naruto! Kau tuh cuek banget! Hinata-chan pake baju Maid nih, manis kan? Cantik kan?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak" jawab Naruto kembali membaca manganya

"Dia benar benar tidak sopan! Tidak usah pedulikan dia Hinata-chan, sekarang kembali bekerja ya, jangan memaksakan dirimu" ucap Kushina

"Baik" jawab Hinata kembali bekerja

Kushina duduk di sofa di depan Naruto, kini mereka berhadapan, namun Naruto masih membaca manga tanpa memperhatikan ibunya yang menatap dirinya

"Naruto" panggil Kushina

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak melakukan apa apa kan dengan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kushina

Naruto yang sedang membaca manganya langsung meremas manganya

Hinata yang menyapu di dekat situ langsung menjatuhkan sapunya

"A-apa yang Kaa-san bicarakan? T-tentu saja tidak" jawab Naruto langsung duduk sopan

"Apa benar Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kushina menoleh Hinata yang terkejut

Naruto menatap Hinata dingin seolah olah memberi kode jangan diberi tahu

Hinata memasang wajah seolah olah memberi kode untuk memberi tahu

Naruto makin menatap dingin Hinata

Hinata makin memasang wajah akan memberitahu

"Eh eh kenapa malah kode kodean, jawab aku Hinata-chan" Paksa Kushina

"Di-dia..."

Naruto mengeluarkan banyak keringat, takut Hinata akan memberitahu

"Dia tidak melalukan apapun kok" jawab Hinata tersenyum (maksa)

"Oh begitu ya, Yahh baguslah"

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan apa apa Na-ru-to" lanjut Kushina dengan aura gelapnya menatap horor Naruto yang langsung merinding

.  
.

Kini Kushina sedang tidur di kamarnya dengan alasan lelah

Hinata seperti biasa menyulaki barang barang di Mansion Namikaze, kini dia berada di ruang keluarga, dimana Naruto dan Hinata berada

Naruto seperti biasa, tanpa bosan masih membaca Manganya yang sudah kusut (tadi kan diremas)

"Hoi" panggil Naruto yang masih membaca manganya

"Aku punya nama dasar mesum! Dan jangan bicara denganku!" Ucap Hinata

"Tidak sopan sekali dengan majikan sendiri, aku pecat lho" ucap Naruto menoleh Hinata yang seperti bergetar

"Jangan pecat saya! Saya mohon!" Hinata menundukkan badannya ke arah Naruto yang tidak jauh darinya

"Makanya yang sopan" ucap Naruto kembali membaca manganya

"Ba-baik" ucap Hinata

'Ihhhh kalo dia bukan anak majikan, kubunuh nih orang' batin Hinata

"Kau... Apa tidak apa apa kalau selalu pulang sekolah lebih cepat?" Tanya Naruto kembali menoleh Hinata

"A-apa yang Anda katakan?" Tanya Hinata gugup

"Jangan pura pura tidak tau, sekolahmu SMA Konochi kan? Yang Kutau SMA itu pulangnya lebih lama dari SMAku, lalu kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat dariku?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata benar benar gemetar, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, baginya ini pertanyaan yang sangat susah, dan dia berharap tidak akan ditanyai seperti ini

"A-aku-"

"Hinata-chan aku mau bicara" tiba tiba Kushina datang memotong perkataan Hinata

"Kaa-san bukannya kau tidur?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu, Hinata-chan sini ikut aku" ajak Kushina

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kushina

Naruto yang sebenarnya penasaran, melanjutkan membaca manganya

.  
.

"Hinata-chan akan menginap" ucap Kushina duduk di sofa, dan seperti biasa, pemuda berambut kuning ini membaca manganya. Sudah malam, bukannya belajar

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Hehe" Kushina hanya nyengir gaje yang membuat Naruto jijik

.  
.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun lalu mandi siap siap sekolah, saat ke dapur, Naruto mendapati ibunya yang sedang sarapan di dapur, menunya adalah ramen, makanan kesukaan dua Namikaze ini

"Maid itu mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Hinata-chan sekolah duluan" jawab Kushina sambil mengunyah

"Telan dulu baru jawab, aku berangkat" ucap Naruto

"Lho ramennya"

"Nanti pas pulang aja"

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

Naruto mengendarai motor sportnya menuju sekolah, saat disekolah...

"Kyaaa itu Naruto-kun!" Teriak para gadis gadis

"Naruto-Senpai!" Teriak gadis gadis lain

Naruto tidak menanggapi itu, dia tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya

Beberapa menit kemudian bel Sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai

"Hari ini pelajarannya Kakashi sensei, Palingan dia telat lagi, haha" tawa salah satu siswa berambut coklat dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya

"Iya itu mah dah biasa" lanjut gadis berambut pirang diikat Ponytail

"Mereka ribut sekali ya Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis berambut merah muda mendekati pemuda berambut raven

"Hn" jawab pemuda raven itu

Naruto? Dia hanya membaca manga (lagi lagi manga -,-) dia benar benar bosan, apalagi sekarang pelajarannya guru yang sering terlambat itu, dan guru yang banyak bicara, dialah guru sejarah (iyalah sejarah gituloh)

SRETT

Pintu kelas di geser, dan yang menggeser pintu itu adalah pria berambut silver memakai masker, dia memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas

"Tumben gak telat"

"Kejadian langka"

"Yahh perkiraanku salah"

"Makanya jangan sok tau, Kiba"

Itulah semua perkataan para siswa siswi yang bicara sendiri mengabaikan sang pria berambut silver yang mengeluarkan aura gelap

'Aura ini aura yang sama dengan Kaa-san' batin Naruto langsung menutup manganya

Semua murid yang merasakan hal sama pun langsung berhenti bicara

"Wah kalian langsung diam," ucap pria berambut silver yang diketahui guru sejarah bersama Kakashi itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya

'Gimana gak diem' batin para murid

"Baiklah sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, akan ada murid baru lho" kata Kakashi

"Siapa Sensei?"

"Apa dia cewek?"

"Cantik gak?"

Itulah pertanyaan para cowok

"Siapa sensei?"

"Apa dia cowok?"

"Ganteng gak?"

Itulah pertanyaan para cewek

"Silahkan masuk murid baru" suruh Kakashi

Secara perlahan seseorang masuk lalu berdiri di depan kelas

"Perkenalkan..." ucap gadis itu memberi jeda

Naruto yang awalnya gak peduli, mendengar suara yang sangat mainstream di telinganya langsung menoleh ke depan

"Kau!" Teriak Naruto langsung berdiri

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

 **!-To Be Continue-!**

* * *

 **BAHAS REVIEW NYOK:**

Uzumaki kamil: maksudnya gimana yah? Ini mungkin sudah agak beda bahasanya #mungkin :v

Neneng Che Nauna854: Please don't call me Senpai :v saya masih Newbie :3 Terima kasih :3

Yami No Be: Oke, semoga sudah benar

Hyuga Coco: Oke, Arigatou

Natsu819: Oke, bacoknya sudah saya hilangin :v

 **Sura sudira** : Maaf... Semoga kali ini sudah benar, Terima kasih kritikan dan sarannya

 **BnH n HoG Shinobi** : Wkawka :v kata Bacok sudah saya hilangkan, disinilah Hinata memulai Tsunderenya :v

 **Terima kasih atas semua Reviewnya, mulai dari penyemangat, dukungan, kritikan, saran, dll**

* * *

Akhirnya kelanjut Fanfic gaje Widya, Widya gugup takut makin gaje atau ngecewain readers. Semoga pada suka deh, btw terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau menyempatkan baca fanfic gaje milik widya, dan terima kasih atas dukungannya^^ btw kata bacok sudah saya hilangkan :v

Disini dimulainya keTsunderean Hinata :v


	3. Chapter 3

My Tsundere Maid

Chapter 3: Murid barunya adalah Maid

Pair: Naruhina

Warning: OOC (Tsundere Hinata and Cool Naruto), Typo, Gaje, Author Newbie

By: widya21253

Naruto punya Masashi, cerita ini punya saya :3

* * *

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tanya gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di depan kelas

"Itu yang harusnya kukatakan" balas Naruto dengan datar menjaga wibawanya sebagai orang cuek di sekolahnya

"Kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu?!" Tanya gadis indigo itu yang diketahui adalah Hinata

"Ck, aku tak peduli" Ucap Naruto duduk lagi

'Aku tanya Kaa-san aja' batin Naruto yang ternyata masih peduli

"Dasar... Kuning menyebalkan!" Teriak Hinata yang tanpa sadar ditatap heran para murid

'Hei hei aku tidak kuning, hanya rambutku saja yang kuning" batin Naruto

'Sepertinya aku agak berlebihan' batin Hinata tetap tenang menyembunyikan rasa malunya

"Wah sepertinya kalian saling kenal ya? Baiklah semoga kalian akrab" ucap Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya

"Siapa juga yang mau akrab dengan kuning menyebalkan seperti dia?!" Tanya Hinata, oh lagi lagi gadis ini darah tinggi

"Sudah sudah, perkenalkan nama anda murid baru" suruh Kakashi

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, jika kalian bertanya siapa yang kubenci... Tentu saja kuning itu!" Kata Hinata menunjuk Naruto

Yang ditunjukpun hanya cuek cuek saja sambil membaca manga, entah sejak kapan dia baca manga

"Nah Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk di bangku kosong manapun" suruh Kakashi

Hinata menatap sekeliling

'Hei hei manapun apanya? Tidak ada yang kosong tau' batin Hinata

Hinata melihat masih ada bangku yang tersisa

'Ah itu dia! Eh tapi... Sebelahnya si kuning?!' Batin Hinata berteriak

 ** _NOTE: Disini satu meja dan kursi satu orang (saya gak tau sebutannya)_**

"Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk" suruh Kakashi sekali lagi

"Tidak ada bangku kosong lagi" ucap Hinata

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi menatap sekeliling

"Itu ada dekatnya Namikaze-san" lanjut Kakashi

"Gak ada kursi lain apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Sepertinya hanya itu" jawab Kakashi

'Cih! Terpaksa! Bersebelahan dengan Kuning Mesum ini!' Batin Hinata berjalan menuju kursi belakang di dekat Naruto

Hinata duduk dan langsung melirik Naruto yang masih membaca manganya

Merasa ditatap Naruto menoleh ke Hinata

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto datar

"B-bukan apa apa" jawab Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke depan

'Dasar cewek aneh' batin Naruro

.  
.

Bel berbunyi, yang paling ditunggu tunggu para murid, yaitu bel istirahat

Hinata masih duduk di bangkunya, bingung harus berbuat apa karena masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya

"Hinata" panggil seseorang

Hinata menoleh, ternyata dia adalah gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerald

"Hinata, tadi itu hebat lho! Kamu berani sekali dengan Pangeran di sekolah ini" ucap gadis merah muda itu

"Pangeran? Maksudmu si kuning itu? Yaiyalah kenapa harus takut" ucap Hinata enteng

"Oh iya, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal yah Hinata" ucap gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu tersenyum

"Um, salam kenal Haruno-san" ucap Hinata

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, rasanya agak canggung Gitu kalo manggil nama Marga" ucap Sakura

"Dan aku Yamanaka Ino" ucap gadis berambut pirang diikat Ponytail yang tiba tiba datang di belakang Sakura

"Apa apaan kau Babi? Tiba tiba datang ganggu aku sama Hinata aja!" Ucap Sakura kepada Ino

"Itu yang harusnya kukatakan Jidat lebar!" Balas Ino

"Sudah sudah, kita kan teman?" Tanya Hinata

"Wahhhh Hinata mau jadi temenku yahhh?" Tanya Ino lebay memegang tangan Hinata

"I-iya" jawab Hinata

"Dia milikku Babi!" Teriak Sakura menepis tangan Ino yang sedang memegang tangan Hinata

"Hah?! Milikmu itu kan Sasuke!" Balas Ino

"Milikmu Sai!" Balas Sakura

"Diam!" Teriak Hinata

Semua orang disitu langsung menoleh Hinata, dan dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu berhenti dan menoleh Hinata

"Kita kan teman!" Ucap Hinata

"Ma-maaf" ucap Sakura dan Ino

"Berisik" Tiba tiba ada seseorang di sebelah Hinata lalu berdiri

"Lho kau kok disini kuning?" Tanya Hinata

"Emang kenapa? Dah ah ribut" ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi

"Dasar kuning!" Teriak Hinata kesal

"Maaf ya Hinata, bagaimana kita istirahat? Ayo bareng Ino" ajak Sakura

"Nah Gitu dong oke" jawab Hinata

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas, tepat di depan kelas tiba tiba

"Ah Sakura" seseorang tiba tiba datang

"Ah Kurenai Sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Bisa kau bawakan ini ke ruang UKS?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Kurenai itu

"Ah iya Sensei" jawab Sakura membawa buku yang diberikan Kurenai

"Terima kasih" ucap Kurenai pergi

"Wah bagaimana nih? Berat banget, Bantuin dong babi" pinta Sakura

"Dasar lemah kau jidat lebar" Ino mengambil sebagian buku yang dibawa Sakura

"Um,,, Hinata, aku minta maaf banget, daripada kamu ikut kita ke UKS lebih baik kamu istirahat atau keliling keliling sendiri aja gakpapa ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan rasa tidak enak

"Yah gakpapa deh" jawab Hinata

"Maaf ya Hinata, sampai jumpa nanti" ucap Ino dan Sakura meninggalkan Hinata

'Lagi seneng senangnya juga' batin Hinata kecewa

.

Hinata berkeliling hingga...

"Eh cantik" tiba tiba Hinata didatangi seorang pemuda yang baginya asing

"Sama aku Yok" ajak pemuda yang lain

"Pergi, atau kalian rasakan akibatnya" ancam Hinata dingin

"Eh kok Gitu? Jangan galak dong nanti cantiknya hilang" goda pemuda itu

 **-Naruto POV-**

Aku melihat Maid galak itu sedang bersama cowok lain, sepertinya dia di goda, entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak suka, aku berpikir untuk menolongnya, yah ini juga biar ibuku tidak membunuh aku kalau ada apa apa dengannya

 **-Naruto POV END-**

Saat Naruto hendak mendekati Hinata

"Sudah kubilang pergi, brengsek!" Teriak Hinata langsung menghajar dua pemuda yang menggodanya

Dua pemuda itu tepar tak berdaya

'Sepertinya tak perlu' batin Naruto

Hinata menoleh ke belakang

"Ngapain kamu liat liat kuning? Kau senang aku digoda?" Tanya Hinata

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, kembali ke kelas" ucap Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata

"Dasar kuning!"

Bel berbunyi, Bel yang paling sangat ditunggu tunggu para murid, Bel Pulang Sekolah

"Hinata, rumahmu dimana? Mau pulang bareng tidak?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di bangkunya

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa" tolak Hinata lembut lalu berdiri

"Oh begitu ya, Yaudah deh kalo Gitu, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya tersenyum

"Um, sampai jumpa besok Sakura" balas Hinata melambaikan tangannya jangan lupa dengan senyumnya

'Yahhh tidak buruk juga... Walau sekelas dan sebelahan dengan si kuning ini' batin Hinata menatap sebelahnya

"Kok kamu masih disini kuning?" Tanya Hinata menatap heran Naruto yang masih duduk dibangkunya

"Ini aku mau pulang" ucap Naruto berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri

"Benar benar kuning aneh!" Teriak Hinata

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian Bis

"Aku senang disini, aku punya teman disini" ucap Hinata tersenyum

'Aku harap, tidak akan terjadi apa apa' batin Hinata

Hinata duduk di tempat pemberhentian Bis, menunggu bis lewat

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini bisnya pada Kemana sih?! Lama banget" gerutu Hinata

NGENGGG

Hinata mendengar suara motor di dekatnya, saat dia menoleh...

"Kuning? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Hinata

"Mau pulang bareng gak?" Tawar Naruto

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh!" Tolak Hinata ketus

"Yau-"

Drt... Drt...

Belum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya dijeda dengan suara dering HP di sakunya

Naruto mengambil HP disakunya lalu menekan tombol hijau

"Halo" ucap Naruto di telepon

"Naruto, apa kau masih disekolah?" Tanya seseorang yang menelepon Naruto

"Hn" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau melihat Hinata?"

"Hn"

"Bisa kau antarkan ke rumah?"

"Kerumah mana?"

"Tentu saja rumah kita"

"Dia langsung kerja?"

"Sudahlah! Langsung bawa dia kesini!" Paksa sang penelepon yang ternyata Kushina

TUT TUT

Telepon diberhenti, Naruto memasukkan HPnya ke sakunya kembali

"Aku disuruh Kaa-san mengantarmu pulang kerumahku" ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak mau bersama kuning mesum sepertimu! Aku naik bis saja" tolak Hinata memalingkan mukanya

"Walau bis itu tidak akan datang?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menoleh ke Naruto kembali

"Aku akan jalan kaki!"

"Walau rumahku jauh?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab apa apa lagi, dia dijebak!

"Mouuu! Aku terpaksa!" Ucap Hinata berdiri

"Ingat yah! Jangan berharap aku akan memelukmu!" Ucap Hinata menunjuk Naruto

"Ya ya, siapa juga yang berharap" ucap Naruto menyetater motornya

Hinata diam di tempat menatap Naruto

"Cepat naik? Mau kutinggal?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya iya!" Hinata dengan perlahan duduk di belakang Naruto

"Kita berangkat" ucap Naruto

Naruto menggas motornya, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi

"Kyaaa! Kuning! Jangan kencang kencang!" Teriak Hinata menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh

Bukannya memperlambat, Naruto malah makin kencang

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak Hinata reflek memeluk punggung Naruto

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

"Dasar Anak tidak tau diri! Menggonceng seorang gadis dengan kecepatan seperti itu! Kau ingin membunuh Hinata?!" Tanya Kushina marah

"Biar cepat sampai" jawab Naruto

"Itu bahaya tau!" Teriak Kushina

"Dia tidak keberatan" jawab Naruto

"Hah?"

"Tanya Maid itu" suruh Naruto

Kushina menatap Hinata seolah memberi kode untuk memberi tahu

Naruto menatap Hinata seolah olah memberi kode untuk tidak memberitahu

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, Nyonya Namikaze adalah majikannya yang baik, anaknya adalah kuning yang menyebalkan

"S-sebenarnya saya keberatan, tapi anak Nyonya begitu memaksa" ya Hinata memilih memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada Nyonya majikannya, dan biar kuning itu kapok

"Na-ru-to!" Teriak Kushina mengepal kedua tangannya mengeluarkan aura gelapnya

 _-Adengan kekerasan di Skip-_

.  
.

Terlihat pemuda berambut kuning bermata Shappire sedang duduk di sebuah sofa, dan didepannya ada seorang wanita berambut merah. Mereka duduk berhadapan, ini terjadi sejak pemuda kuning itu ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan wanita itu

"Kaa-san" panggil Naruto

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina

"Kenapa Hinata sekolah bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto

"Banyak alasan untuk itu, salah satunya agar dia tidak jauh jauh dengan rumah kita" jawab Kushina

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini" jawab Kushina

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja agar dia mudah bekerjanya, kalo mau kerja kan tinggal pulang sekolah langsung kesini, sekolahmu kan lumayan dekat jika dia naik bis, atau naik motor bersamamu" jawab Kushina

"Siapa juga yang mau gonceng dia yang banyak ribet itu?"

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

Keesokan harinya di Konoha High School..

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan di koridor sekolah, mengabaikan semua sapaan para gadis dan para tatapan sinis para gender sejenisnya, hingga dia masuk kelas, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Hinata yang duduk di bangkunya berbincang bincang dengan teman barunya yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Gadis itu tampak senang, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata tertawa. Sepertinya dia senang dengan sekolah barunya.

Merasa ditatap Hinata menoleh dengan muka yang awalnya senang menjadi kesal

"Apa kau liat liat kuning?" Tanya Hinata

"PD sekali" ucap Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya sambil mulai membaca manganya

"Dasar kau kuning menyebalkan!" Teriak Hinata mendekati Naruto dan memukul mejanya keras

"Kenapa kau marah marah gak jelas? Tak kusangka kau galak Sepeti Kaa-san" ucap Naruto masih membaca manga tanpa melihat Hinata

"A-apa? Aku beritahu hal ini pada ibumu!" Adu Hinata

"J-jangan" ucap Naruto langsung menoleh Hinata yang menyeringai

"Gitu Gitu kau takut pada ibumu ya hahaha" tawa Hinata

Naruto yang sebenernya kesal melanjutkan baca manganya mengabaikan Hinata yang tertawa

"Tak akan Kubiarkan kau mendekati Pangeranku, kau akan tau akibatnya" gumam seseorang dengan seringai licik

!-MY TSUNDERE MAID-!

 **!-To Be Continue-!**

* * *

 **BAHAS REVIEW NYOK**

 **Byakugan no Hime:** Gomen gomen, ini chapter selanjutnya Widya agak perbaiki cara penulisan dan bahasanya. Yahhh semoga berguna :v

 **Natsu819:** Entahlah tergantung Mood, kalo Widya lagi senang, ya tambah sedikit humor garing, kalau kokoro lagi hancur, yahh mungkin nggak :v **  
**

 **Cybrus contractor:** Wah kalo itu kayaknya mustahil deh, maaf yah Widya masih kecil XD

 **Chiharu Kazawa:** Saya senang kalau anda senang :3 kebetulan fic ini ada sedikit humor **  
**

 **MrSatriaDDY:** Gomen lama, semoga gak ngecewain lah XD **  
**

 **Wow** : Wah kalo itu entahlah XD soalnya Hinata Tsundere, Naruto yang cuek. Susah menjalankan Romance. Tapi bakalan ada kok, semoga saya bisa buat yg bagus :3

 **singgih:** Ya semoga bisa XD

 **Guest** : Ya saya tau itu, memang penulisannya terlalu gini banget, maaf karena Widya newbie dan tergolong masih kecil di dunia fanfic ini. Terima kasih telah mampir di Fic gaje Widya :)

 **Terima kasih atau semua Reviewnya, mulai dari penyemangat, dukungan, kritikan, saran, dll. Maaf gak bisa balas semuanya XD**

* * *

Yoshhhhh akhirnya chapter 3 update. Widya akhirnya bisa lnjutin fic ini :v Mana banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh saya sendiri lagi :3 membuat my kokoro terluka #lebay :v

btw widya minta ijin, apa boleh Widya memperbaiki sedikit bahasa di chapter 1? Kata bacok saya ganti hukuman sadis dan kata kata jelek lainnya. Setuju atau gak? Yah soalnya kata orang orang bahasa Gitu banget, apalagi bacoknya. Sekali lagi gomen kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan sang Nubi ini.

Maaf ya kalo Hinata yang Maid awalnya terlihat lembut tiba tiba jadi galak gini. Ceritanya dia yang menjadi Maid dengan yang di luar Maid berbeda, Yahhh namanya Tsundere, Maid lagi. Hinata sangat membenci Naruto karena dia bersikap yang dikiranya Mesum :v yup, salah paham you know :3


End file.
